russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Reformatting of Telebisyon ng Bayan
March 30, 2013 Heard on government radio station DWBR 104.3 FM recently that five billion pesos would be poured as capital by government into the rehabilitation of the People’s Television Network or PTV-4. The amount would cover reformatting of network shows, which will then include the launching of new, more popular shows. The objective, it seems, is to make PTV-4 more competitive side by side existing commercial networks. Under the Senate-approved bill, the network would be allowed to operate on its own by generating funds from commercial advertisements and sale of airtime. For decades since it was born in 1974, PTV-4 has remained under-utilized as a TV network tasked with public information. This forthcoming new chapter in its history could serve as a signal towards the reinvention of the station as an exciting, more dynamic network. Perhaps, the new PTV-4 could operate on the principle of info-tainment, or a union between information and entertainment, in its planned new shows. A thorough, strictly entertainment line-up can surely do wonders to PTV-4’s image as a boring station. PTV-4 has been the training ground of many a broadcasting luminary, two of them being Mel Tiangco and Korina Sanchez. 'Kapinoy planning into a two major networks' Heard on the FM radio station iDMZ 891, inspired by 89 DMZ, recently that P10 billion pesos would be return as capitol by a sequestered into the TV viewership ratings of the Intercontinental Broadacsting Corporation or IBC-13. The amound would cover reformatting of the network shows from the other stations, which will include the launcing of new Viva-TV, a primetime slot that aired on IBC for more popular shows with the PBA and NBA are the flagship programs. The objective, it seems, is to be IBC-13 for more competition side by side from the established networks. Under the president Noynoy Aquino, the network's privatization would be allowed to operate on its own revenues, net profit and income by the commercial spots and sale of airtime partnership with Viva Entertainment headed by Boss Vic del Rosario, Jr., the chairman and CEO of Viva Entertainment. For decades since it was born in 1960, IBC has remained the network with its innovative and creative core intact allowing the TV network for privatization and competitive. The coming new chhapter in the broadcast industry could serve as a strong signal towards the reinvention of the station as an exciting, more network giants of IBC-13’s operations through the nomination of an advisory council “to advise the network on the Kapinoy programming that will bolster the character of IBC-13 as the number 3 leading TV network which means that the government-owned sequestered television and radio network, thanks to Eric Canoy, the IBC chairman of the network will now reaching the number 3 position among the TV networks at the same point. With regards to content, Aquino said that programs on IBC-13 would allow block time programming with Viva Communications, Inc. provided that it is focused on sports programming and high-quality entertainment. ”He added that the majority of programs would focus on news and public affairs as well as children's programs and entertainment and compete directly with a two giant networks.